Our New Love
by jenn72stamper
Summary: Just a little twisted version I came up with. Imagine two brothers fall for the same girl. Let's see what happens. Btw today is my birthday, so this one-shot is for y'all.


Our New Love

I don't own FSOG. E. L. James does.

All mistakes are mine.

Beware taboo warning.

Grace POV

I was standing here in the shadows watching her. She is so sweet and desirable. I could feel my mouth watering for a taste of her. She is driving me crazy for her. But this is the first time I saw a beautiful woman, but most of the time I go after men, to use and drain for my pleasure. But this time I am doing something for my family. It makes me smile and I'm looking forward to my family being very happy.

The more I look at her I think she will be perfect for my oldest son Elliot,but I think Christian would want her to. I'm just staring at her when both of my sons come to me and ask me what I'm thinking about. I nod my head to the beautiful brunette in the hospital bed. They look at her both in longing. "Do you both want her for both of your mates?" The both nod. "So I can change her for both of you." I know for a fact she is just minutes away from death. Her family has already said goodbye to her.

I walk over to her and do want I need to, I look at my sons and give them a smile. "Would you both like to kiss her before I changed her for you." They both came over and kiss her, telling her that they will love her forever. I noticed that they both have a hand in their hand and they both are holding each other hand to form their bond.

I bend over and bite both sides of her neck quickly and grab her head whispering that she is to love Elliot and Christian forever and they will always love her and never leave her.

…..

Christian POV

I look at my brother and smile kiss him quickly thinking about our new mate I just hope that she will love us like we love each other. "I'm already in love with this girl, my love." He tells me. "So am I, my love."

….

Elliot POV

I can already smell the changing of our mate. Our mother knows that Christian and I are together but we both told her that we wanted to share our mate. Christian and I saw her weeks ago and told our mother about her. I hope that she can handle being with us. Because we both already love her.

…..

Mia POV

I knew that my brothers already love this girl and I made sure that I put her on her deathbed.

…..

Anastasia POV

I had a bad week this week I was almost raped this week by my boss. Then I was in a car accident the next day. I can hear my family telling me goodbye because I heard the doctor tell them that I am minutes away from death. I know that they left the room because I heard the doors close with my family and friends crying after they said goodbye.

I then felt very cold hands on my face I look into some red eyes telling me that they will love me forever. Then I feel kisses on my cheeks hearing them saying I love you from both and then I feel hands on my head then I feel pain on both sides of my neck. My body feels like it is going to explode and I look into a sit of beautiful red eyes telling me that I will love her sons and they will love me forever.

….

3 days later

I hear two men tell me they will love and cherish me forever. They say I will be treated like a queen and they will be my loyal Kings. I wake up looking into their eyes I see that these two men kissing and saying that they hope that I will love them like they love me.

My throat is dry I look for something to drink I whisper "I am thirsty." But then I noticed that I am not in the hospital but in a large bed with both sexy Gods in the bed with me. I feel a straw go into my mouth and the other tells me to suck it all down. I noticed that it is not water but blood. But I drink it all gone. They then tell me what rules i have now in my life.

Then I ask them why me. Both of the men tell me that they fell in love with me and I be their mate forever.

Then Elliot leaned in and kissed me on my lips and I feel fireworks explode. Then Christian does the same and the fireworks explode again. Next thing I see is that they kiss each other like they just did to me and I feel them pull me into the kiss. I moaned into the kiss. I pull away telling them that I am theirs but before I go further i want them to hurt someone for me. They asked me why I tell them about my boss who tried to raped me.

The next day we are all standing in Jack's office I was told that I could kill him and not have to drink from him. We have all the evidence to make it look like he killed himself.

Later that night we went back to our home and I told them that I am ready for eternity. I reached out for Elliot and Christian I started kissing Elliot and I felt Christian kissing my neck both of them telling me that they love me.

We made love the next 24 hours. I finally met my new family and they all loved me.

10 years later

Elliott, Christian, and I are still together, we have traveled around the world. We got married two years after we got together. We have settled back in Seattle with the family.


End file.
